Thatch Wiki
Thatch Also known as Patch the vampire bully he is a bully at scare school he dose pranks and bad behaviour he makes Casper look bad he hangs out with slither dummy girl and Moss head his best friends they help him with his goal to be the best in the school even though he likes to pull a lot of pranks he has a short a mount of kindness and he will feed off the one he loves Abilities thatch can turn into a bat and when his mad he turns into a night mare rotten vampire which was shown in the night he can Also fly with out Turing into a bat he can easily hear things far away even known he can hear things his ears can twitch when some thing is not right some times he even screams it’s me and says weird things Friends dummy girl Moss head and slither are he’s good friends that help him when he needs help and he plans to ask them for help even know he shows kindness to them even known that he loves his friends like a family parents they dead by vampire hunters even though his parents were night mare vampires thatch shows great pride to keep them in his heart Love relationship thatch doesn’t like the girl twins but he does have a liking to Mantha thatch will pull pranks on her but some times at night he even talks to her but not like friendly or nice he just talks normal but some times he even says some thing nice to her and thatch had to save her from the monster that tried to eat her even though thatch has a crush on Mantha hates thatch doesn’t like people touching his hair but when Mantha touch’s his hair he calms down but some times he hates it when she touchs it Enemies Jimmy casper ra Wolfe harpy and Mantha thatch hates them but some times he needs so he asks them for help even tho Mantha is thatchs enemy he still likes her but there is one guy who he hates a lot thatch also known as thatcher hell danstones son thatch also known as patch his family died by Hell danson which his son came to scare school to get power from making out with dummy girl but thatch punched him for good but thatcher keeps coming back travl thatch goes to deedstown on the boat and some times in his bat form he spy’s on Casper and his friends a lot and some times he even joins them in the games nightmare form when thatch is in his night mare form and his eyes are red and his rotten and broken and he has sharp teeth claws and his eyes glow when his very angry Mantha calms him down by touching him and when he turns his eyes turn red and he starts twitching he can turn his head around like Mantha he can reform and grow his body parts back favourites thatch likes Mantha’s cooking which is brain and blood cookies some times he would take some and eat them even when he likes blood he likes brains too he loves his guitar and he likes to sing and dance and he aso likes to play games Category:Browse